When You Believe
by Kelly2727
Summary: Sequel to "Payback for the boys" and "It's for charity boys". Will Sam and Andy get over their rough patch and can Sam convice Andy that he isn't leaving? Also will Sam reveal his secret and what song does Superintendent Peck have for Sam & Andy to sing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all and thanks you everyone who reviewed and placed alerts for the last 2 stories "It's for charity boys" and "Payback for the boys". The story is a continuation for "Payback for the boys" as I left the final chapter on a cliffhanger. So I really hope you enjoy this one, just a quick run through. The girls and guys will sing 4 songs each for the event; will Sam finally reveal his secret with the help of Gail and her mum? And what song does Superintendent Peck have in mind for Sam and Andy to sing together at the end? Oh and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**P.S. If you are just reading this for the first time then I suggest you read "It's for charity boys" and "Payback for the boys" first.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

Sam practically ran to his truck as he ignored the shouts from his friend's at the main doors, all he could think about was getting home and hopefully Andy would be there so he could try and make her see that he wasn't leaving again but also had to make sure that he didn't let slip what his actually secret is. He speed out of the parking lot and was probably going to break a few speed limits but he could deal with that later, he hoped Andy had at least got a taxi back to the house if she had even went there. Screeching to a stop in the driveway outside the house he was relieved to see a light shining through their bedroom window, quickly making his way inside he shouted her name but got no reply. He decided to take a chance and climbed the stairs two at a time; he quietly made his way across the landing and stopped outside their bedroom, leaning against the doorway he found Andy lying on her side facing the door with her eyes closed. Even though her eyes were closed he could tell she had been crying, he had made her cry by making her think he's leaving probably for another UC job which is far from the truth. He sighed gently and nearly jumped when Andy spoke;

"**I know your there Sam" **Andy said just loud enough for him to hear but still kept her eyes closed. Sam just stared he could have sworn she was asleep, he decided to take the chance and step over to the bed and sit down beside her, leaving just a small bit of space between them;

"**It's not what you think…" **but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the worst thing to say as Andy sat bolt upright with anger and hurt in her eyes;

"**Not what I think! Sam how the hell can you say that, I know I might not have heard all the conversation but I heard you saying "going away". What you thinking about taking another UC job without telling me" **at this point Andy jumped up from the bed and started pacing the room **"God sake Sam, you promised me that you would never leave me but I guess you're just like everyone else that's walked out on me in the past" **Andy had tears running down her face again as she left the bedroom and went downstairs leaving behind a stunned and heartbroken Sam. It was nearly 10mins before Sam came downstairs to find Andy in the kitchen making herself a coffee, before he even had a chance to stand next to her; she turned and walked straight past him to the stairs. It was a few minutes later when Sam heard the shower turn on, tonight was going to be a long one but he had to make her believe that he isn't going anywhere.

By the next morning they had barely spoken two words to each, sure they had spent the night in their own bed but there was space between them much to Sam's disappointment. They went about their usual routine and before they knew it they were walking into spate locker rooms at the barn. Sam sighed he had to tell her before she went on shift, so decided after parade would be best. Andy wondered into the woman's locker room thankful it was empty she couldn't really face anyone the now, she knew things between her and Sam would be fine eventually but they could start work on that after shift. Andy hardly heard a word anything Frank said throughout parade apart from him speaking about the upcoming event in 2 weeks and also who she was paired with but everything else she couldn't remember. She was partnered out on patrol today with Traci and she was thankful for that as she knew Traci wouldn't push her for answers or anything to do with last night until she she spotted Sam making his way towards her and motioned for Traci with her hands to give her 5mins, Sam waited until Traci walked away before talking;

"**Andy I promise you that I am not going back undercover at all, if you want the truth then I'll tell you. Yeah you heard me right when I said "going away" but I was talking about me and you going away together after the event, I was trying to clear it with Superintendent Peck" **Sam said looking Andy straight in the eye and taking a step closer so they were just inches apart and took her Andy **"I made you a promise that I wouldn't leave you and I won't break that promise. Your more important to me than a UC job, I love you" **Sam spoke more softly now and squeezed her hand. Sure it might not be the whole truth as that won't come out for another few weeks but at least the going away part was. Andy just stood slightly shocked that she had misunderstood the whole "going away" as usual she jumped the gun and hurt Sam in the process;

"**I'm sorry Sam I should have let you explain last night without jumping down your throat" **she said holding back the tears as she placed her hands on his chest. Sam released a breath he didn't realise he was holding;

"**There is something I'm working on but I can't tell you just yet but I promise you I will soon" **he said hoping she could see the truth in his eyes. Andy gently nodded her head before speaking;

"**I trust you Sam and I know you will tell me when you're ready but I really need to go as I think Traci is getting fed up waiting" **she said pointing in Traci's direction who was swinging the keys around on one of her fingers. Sam just smirked;

"**Yeah ok, I'll see you after shift?" **he smiled at her and she nodded before giving him a quick kiss and walking past him, Sam was just about to go and find Oliver when he heard her shout his name and he turned back to look at her;

"**I love you too" **and with that she walked out of the barn with Traci leaving Sam with a dimpled smile on his face.

**Well there you have chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy it. Sam's secret will be revealed soon, chapter 2 will be up soon too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the alerts and reviews, I wasn't expecting to wake up this morning with so many alerts. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

The past two weeks had just flown by for the coppers of 15th Division with going about their normal jobs and practicing for the event with every spare minute they had, they've hardly had a chance to get 5mins to themselves. But this event was for a good cause and they were going to do the kid's hospital proud. Andy though had spent the past two weeks trying to find out from Sam what he was hiding with everything she could think off but he wasn't for giving it up and it was driving her mad.

Finally Saturday night had arrived as everyone started to arrive for the charity event again the girls hadn't seen the guys since that morning. They had asked for separate changing areas back stage and everyone was being kept quiet performance wise. They only had about 20mins until the guys went on and done their first song, Andy was sitting facing the mirror fixing her hair when Traci came and sat next to her;

"**So any idea on what Sam has planned" **she asked looking at Andy through the mirror, Andy had filled her in on the conversation back at the barn that morning a few weeks ago;

"**No I haven't a clue" **Andy asked sounding a bit frustrated with the whole thing **"I've dropped hints and practically came right out and asked him but he's being tight lipped" **Andy said sighing but smiling at the same time. Traci was about to reply when Noelle shouted on her, she just patted Andy's shoulder and left her to finish her hair and went to see what Noelle wanted;

"**We're going to place a bet on when Sam is going to propose to Andy" **Sue said once Traci and reached them, Traci's eyes widened slightly but agreed anyway. Gail stood off to the side and smiled to herself, she sent a text to someone knowing what her and her mum had come up with would defiantly work. Meanwhile the guys were getting a wee bit nervous, sure they had done this only 2 weeks ago but this time was different, this time they were up against the girls. The girls had done this same event a year ago and they were outstanding, they only hoped they could be just as good. Gail noticed her mother going to take her spot on stage next to the microphone so motioned to the others as they headed out to the table to watch the guys take on their first song;

"**Ladies and Gentle welcome to this year's charity event, raising money for the cancer patients at the kids' hospital. This year is 15****th**** Division vs 15****th**** Division" **she said as there was some low whistles from the crowds **"Yes that's right it's the guys vs the girls** **but this time round only the judges votes count though the boxes can be found down the side of the stage for your donations. So let's get this event started, please welcome out onto the stage for their first song "Kiss" by Tom Jones, the guys of 15****th**** Division". **Superintendent Peck said in an excited tone as everyone starting cheering and clapping. The guys stood just behind the stage taking a deep breath as they waited for the music to start. The girls were cheering along with everyone else when Andy spotted her Dad making his way towards them;

"**Dad what are you doing here" **she asked shouting a bit so he would hear and giving him a hug.

"**I wouldn't miss this for the world, I couldn't make it two weeks ago but I won't be missing out tonight" **he said releasing her and taking a seat beside Zoe. Just as Tommy and Andy took their seats the lights went dim and the music started playing, the guys walked out onto the stage and took their places behind the microphones and they were wearing black trousers, white shirts and black ties.

**Frank** You don't have to be beautiful

To turn me on

**Jerry** I just need your body, baby

From dusk 'til dawn

**Chris** You don't need experience

To turn me on

**Sam** You just leave it all up to me

I'll show you what it's all about

**All** You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign

I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time

And your kiss

Tommy couldn't believe what he was seeing, never in a million years did he expect four great coppers and two very good rookies well on their way to being great cops strutting their stuff on a stage and singing especially Sam Swarek. Sam Swarek always carried the bad boy image but had a heart of gold underneath and he knew that Sam would do anything for his daughter. And if the looks between them in that moment and the huge smile on Andy's face he knew they'd be together forever. He was brought back to reality when the singing started again;

**Jerry** You gotta not talk dirty, baby

If you wanna impress me

**Frank** You can't be too flirty, mama

I know how to undress me

**Sam** Let me be your fantasy

And maybe you could be mine

**Chris** You just leave it all up to

We can have a good time

**All** You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign

I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time

And your kiss

**Dov** Think I better dance now

The guys made their way down on to the small dance floor and started their dance routine they had put together for this break in the song. The girls were standing at this point enjoying every minute of the guys' performance and how they loved to see this side to them with everything bad they see nearly every day.

**Dov** Woman and girls rule my world

I say, they rule my world

**Jerry** Act your age, mama, not your shoe size

Maybe we could do the twirl

**Oliver** You don't have to watch Dynasty

To have an attitude

**Sam** You gotta leave it all up to me

My love will be your food

**All** You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign

I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time

And your kiss

The song ended as the guys took their bows, everyone was cheering so loud that Oliver had to shout a bit so the others could hear him;

"**Oh god I forgot how tiring this is" **he moaned which got a round of laugher in response as they made their way over to girls at the table. They greeted them and Tommy who said he was really surprised at how good they were. But Sam and Andy were complete focused on each other just staring lovingly with huge smiles on their faces which didn't go unnoticed by Superintendent Peck; she couldn't wait to see the outcome of later that night.

**And there you have chapter 2, I'm sorry it took me a day later to upload this but normal life got in the way. I hope you enjoy and I will have chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and alerts, I didn't expect to get so many for my stories. So on with this story and thanks to Jelly Bean Jean.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

The girls left the guys to their conversations with Tommy at the table and made their way backstage to get ready for their first song of the evening. If they were being honest, they were actually enjoying this event more than last year if that's possible the main reason being probably because they were up against their own men which made all the more fun. The guys fell into a comfortable conversation as the girls left to go and get ready, they were busy laughing and joking as Tommy told some stories from his police career background some of that included Oliver which he took in his stride;

"**Do you think we can beat the girls" **Chris asked to no one really, they were quiet for a moment until Jerry spoke;

"**Honestly no I don't but it's all for the kids so that's all that matters" **he said getting nods in reply, as they fell into conversation again Tommy leaned into Sam slightly and spoke just loud enough for Sam to hear;

"**Everything sorted for later tonight" **Tommy asked, he knew what was going on and Sam had called him up a few weeks ago and told him everything. Sam nodded with a smile on his face he was about to reply but was interrupted by Superintendent Peck;

"**What a great first song and performance from the guys to start of this wonderful event, now let's welcome onto the stage the winners of last year's event singing "Bad Boys" by Alexandra Burke the girls of 15****th**** division." **Superintendent Peck said happily as she left the side of the stage, the lights went dim as the music started as the girls walked on stage all wearing tight black leather jackets, leather trousers and black kneel high heeled boots. The guys were practically drooling at the table apart from Tommy of course.

**Sue** Some people call them players

But I'm far from terrified

**Noelle** 'Cause somehow I'm drawn to danger

And have been all off my life

**Gail** It feels my heart's divided

Halfway between wrong and right

**Zoe** I know I'm playing with fire

But I don't know why

**All** Yeah, they bad boys are always catching my eye

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

Ooh, Bad Boys

**Traci** Some think it's complicated

But they're straight up fun for me

**Andy** I don't need no explanation

It's nothing more than what you see here

**Gail** My heart still feels divided

Halfway between wrong and right

**Andy** I know I'm playing with fire

But I don't know why

**All** Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

The girls left the stage and took to the dance floor their sexy dance routine as the rapping for this part of the song could be heard coming through the speakers. The sat staring if they thought last year was bad then my god they had been wrong. Sam swallowed hard as he watched Andy dance wearing leather _"yeah she could wear leather anytime for him" _he though as he discreetly pulled down the top of his trousers slightly, finally focusing back on the singing;

**All** Yeah the bad boys, are always catching my eye

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind

Even though I know they're no good for me

It's the risk I take for the chemistry

With the bad boys always catching my eye

Yeah, the bad boys are always spinning my mind

I said the bad boys are always catching my eye

Bad boys, bad boys

The girls finished their performance breathing heavily but loved every second if it, it seemed that the excitement rush they had last year was yet again back and they loved every bit especially the looks they had caused on the guys faces obviously they loved leather. The girls took their bows and made their way over the table were they greeted the guys;

"**So what did you think" **Noelle asked as they all took a seat. The guys still looked a bit stunned but Frank quickly replied;

"**As last year another great show put on but I think leather is our new best friend" **he said which caused the girls and Tommy to burst out laughing and the other guys just to groan in frustration. They all fell into a comfortable silence until Superintendent Peck motioned for the guys to head backstage for their slow song.

"**Well here we go girls another song just for you" **Dov sing-songed as they left the table causing the girls to roll their eyes at his eagerness.

"**God he is so full of himself it's funny" **Gail said causing Sue to quickly look at her **"What" **Gail asked as she noticed Sue staring at her but she just shook her head as the waiter came back to take drink orders. Girls noticed at stools were set out on the stage obviously for the guys' next song and as if on cue Superintendent Peck took to the stage;

"**Well this is certainly turning out to be an exciting night so I'm not going to bore you with my voice. So please welcome back out onto the stage singing "Something About The Way You Look Tonight" by Elton John the guys of 15****th****" **everyone cheered and whistled as once again the lights went dim and the music started. The guys made their way onto the stage and took their places on the stools; they were wearing black suits with white shirts leaving a few of the buttons of the shirt open.

**Dov** There was a time I was everything and nothing all in one

**Frank** When you found me I was feeling like a cloud across the sun

**Jerry** I need to tell you how you light up every second of the day

**Chris** But in the moonlight you just shine like a beacon on the bay

**All** And I can't explain but it's something about the way you look tonight

Takes my breath away it's that feeling I get about you deep inside

And I can't describe but it's something about the way you look tonight

Takes my breath away the way you look tonight

**Oliver** With a smile, you pull the deepest secrets from my heart

**Sam** In all honesty I'm speechless and I don't know where to start

The guys quickly stood and made their way onto the dance floor and stood by the girls table as they continued singing;

**All** And I can't explain but it's something about the way you look tonight

Oh takes my breath away it's that feeling I get about you deep inside

And I can't describe but it's something about the way you look tonight

Takes my breath away the way you look tonight

The way you look tonight

The way you look tonight

The way you look tonight

The way you look tonight

The way you look tonight

The way you look tonight

The way you look tonight

The way you look tonight

As the end came everyone in the room was cheering again but the girls sat there with tears in their eyes threatening to fall, the guys had put all their emotions into the song and it was beautiful. Tommy sat there smiling and gave Gail a knowing wink, this was certainly turning into a great night.

**Well there you have chapter 3 and I do hope you enjoy it. Chapter 4 up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and alerts that have been placed. I can't believe I've had so many and many thanks again to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

The girls where backstage getting ready for their 2nd song, Andy was standing off to the side lost in thought she couldn't stop thinking about what Sam was planning and when. It was starting to frustrate her because she had no clue as to what was going on, sometimes she which she could read minds, she heard herself sighing but she was so lost in thought that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head slightly she seen Zoe standing next to her;

"**Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump, are you ok? You seemed to have spaced out a little"** Zoe said smiling; she was like the mother of the group since she had kids of her own as well as Traci. Andy sighed again but nodded before replying;

"**Yeah I'm fine honestly, I just wish I know what Sam was planning and when because it's driving me insane" **Andy blurted out honestly as it was driving her mad. Zoe just laughed before guiding Andy along towards the others;

"**Honey, I've known Sam Swarek for nearly 17 years and believe me when I tell you this, he is secretive yes but that's his nature plus he likes to show off this bad boy image he has going" **Zoe said which got her and Andy laughing, Zoe slowed down their walking before they reached the group **"But if there's anything I know for certain is that he loves you and would do anything for you. If he has something planned then it's nothing bad" **she said squeezing Andy's hand, both just stood for a few minutes as Andy took in what Zoe had said but was suddenly interrupted by Noelle calling out to them that it was time for their second song. Superintendent Peck made her way onto the side of the stage again, she was getting more and more excited as the night went on;

"**Ladies and gentlemen please welcome back onto the stage singing "When you Believe" by Mariah Carey the girls of 15****th**** division" **she said happily as she left the stage as everyone started cheering. The guys' eyes widened as the girls took to the stage, they were wearing gorgeous long strapless white dresses with a split up the front stopping at the middle of their thighs and there was no other word to describe them apart from gorgeous as the singing started.

**Noelle** Many nights we pray

With no proof anyone could hear

**Sue** And our hearts a hopeful song

We barley understood

**Traci** Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

**Gail** We were moving mountains long

Before we know we could

**All** Oh yes, there can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

We can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

**Zoe** In this time of fear

When prayer so often proves in vain

**Noelle** Hope seems like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

**Andy** And now I'm standing here

My heart's so full, I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

**All** There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope if frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

Speechless was probably the only word that came to any of the guys minds if you asked them, they were total blown away again but the girls song choice and of course their singing. Sam looked round the room looking at people swaying to the music and some other woman had tears rolling down their cheeks. Sam smiled just a small smile before movement caught the side of his eye and he turned to find that the girls had made their way down onto the dance floor;

**Gail** They don't always happen when you ask

**Sue** And it's easy to give in to your fear, ohh

**Noelle** But when your blinded by your pain

**Zoe** Can't see your way safe through the rain

**Traci** Thought of a still resilient voice

**Andy** Says love is very near, ooh

Suddenly they heard more voices kids from the hospital appeared on stage singing along to the chorus with the girls.

**All** There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will, how you will

You will when you believe

You will when you believe

Just believe

You will when you believe

Just believe

**Andy** You will when you believe

As the song ended there wasn't a dry eye in the house, the guys stood cheering and whistling along with everyone else in the room as the girls made their way back up onto the stage to hugged and greet the kids. The girls left the stage with the kids as they made their way backstage before going back to their table. The girls got to quick meet the parents as they thanked them for letting them take part in the event. The kids left and the girls made their back to the table as they noticed the guys deep in conversation;

"**What's going on" **Zoe asked as she sat next to Oliver, Oliver just shrugged;

"**Ah well you see we're talking about our wedding and stuff and Sammy here is getting a little bit hot under the collar" **Sam eyes widened at the comment Oliver had just made but quickly replied;

"**What the hell are you talking about; you're the one that brought up our wedding. I'm happy not being whipped my friend" **Sam said brushing off the comment hopefully with some playfulness. Andy was sitting listening confused by the whole conversation but didn't have a chance to reply as a voice she didn't really want to hear spoke from behind her;

"**McNally nice seeing you here again" **the female voice spoke as Andy groaned and turned in Sam's lap;

"**Detective, didn't expect to see you here again this year" **Andy said clearly not really in the mood to talk to this person;

"**Well why wouldn't be here it's for every division is it not" **Jo replied dryly, she didn't really come for the show all she wanted was a few drinks after work.

"**Yeah every divisions not every person" **Andy said sarcastically she felt Sam squeeze her hips slightly obviously not wanting to cause a seen.

"**Look I didn't come here to start an argument, I just came over to wish you all good luck" **Jo said just as Superintendent Peck was calling the guys for their next song. Jo just nodded and left to head over to 27th table not wanting to be around 15th any longer than she needed to be. Andy took Sam's vacate seat as she watch Jo walk away.

"**Well she's got a nerve" **Traci stated making Andy quickly look at her and raise an eyebrow **"What! She just wanted to get on your nerves" **Traci said trying to state the obvious, Andy just rolled her eyes and placed another drink order with the waiter as he made his way past. The girls fell into comfortable conversation along with Tommy as she shared some of his past being a detective. Before they knew it Superintendent Peck was on stage again, this night was certainly going by fast;

"**Well this night is certainly going by fast but we have plenty of more singing and a special guest coming up later on tonight. But before that please welcome back onto the stage for their 3****rd**** song, singing "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen the guys of 15****th**** Division" **she said as she made her way off stage to see if their special guest had arrived. The lights went dim and the music started as the guys made their way on stage wearing black leather trousers, jackets and white shirts;

**Chris** Tonight I'm going to have myself real good time, I feel alive

**Jerry** And the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah

**Dov** I'm floating around in ecstasy, so

**All** Don't stop me now

Don't stop me 'cause I'm having a good time

Having a good time

**Oliver** I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger

Defying the laws of gravity

**Sam** I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

**Frank** I'm gonna go, go, go there's no stopping me

**Dov** I' burning through the sky yeah, 200 degrees

That's why they call me Mr Fahrenheit

**Chris** I' travelling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

**All** Don't stop me now

I' having such a good time, I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you want to have a good time, just give me a call

Don't stop me, 'cos I'm having a good time

Don't stop me, yes

I'm having a good time; I don't wanna stop at all, yeah

**Oliver** I'm a rocket ship on my way to mars on a collision course

I'm a satellite, I'm out of control

**Sam** I'm a sex machine ready to reload like an atom bomb

About oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode

**Frank** I'm burning through the sky yeah, 200 degrees

That's why they call Mr Fahrenheit

**Jerry** I'm travelling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

**All** Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me, hey, hey, hey

Don't stop me; don't stop me, ooh, ooh, ooh

Don't stop me, don't stop me have a good time, good time

Don't stop me, don't stop me ooooooooooooooh

The girls were shocked as the next thing they seen was Sam pulling out an electric guitar from behind his back and started playing the solo for this Queen song, well all the girls were shocked apart from Andy she knew Sam quitar just not as he was up on that stage. But as quick as he started playing, he finished and the guys made their way onto the dance floor;

**Sam** Oh burning through the sky, yeah 200 degrees

**Chris** That's why they call me Mr Fahrenheit, hey

**Dov** Travelling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you hey, hey

**All** Don't stop me now

I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time just give me call

Don't stop me now 'cos I'm having a good time

Don't stop me, yes

I'm having a good time; I don't wanna stop at all

Ha da da da da da da da da

Ha da da ha ha ha

Ha da da

Ha da da da da

The guys ended the song by doing a knee slide across the floor to the girls table and pulling out 1 red rose each from behind their jackets. Everyone was on their feet cheering and whistling as the guys got up off the floor and sat down next to the girls;

"**Sam that was defiantly a surprise for me, you playing the guitar" **Tommy said out loud what everyone else was thinking apart from Andy. Sam just smirked and looked at Andy as h replied wiggling his eyebrows slightly;

"**Well a guy has to have some secrets, right" **which got him a playful slap across the chest from Andy and laughing from the others.

"**Speaking of surprises, what's up next for you girls" **Dov said too excitedly. Sue laughed at his eagerness;

"**Well let's just say it includes tables" **she said simply which caused the guys to nearly chock on their drinks and the girls just to burst out laughing. Tommy laughed along too all the while thinking to himself _"best night out for me in a long time" _as he continued to laugh at the shocked faces of the guys.

**Well there is chapter 4, I really hope you enjoy. I wonder who the surprise quest is? Maybe a song next chapter might help you and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Sam, Gail and Sup. Peck's plan. Up next chapter 5 soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much again for the reviews and alerts, I hope you continue to enjoy this story and also a huge thank you too Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 5**

The girls had left the table about 15mins ago to get ready for their 3rd song of the evening they really hoped the guys liked this one. The guys were busy having a conversation about what Sue said about tables they couldn't figure out what they had in mind. Frank was about to say something when Superintendent Peck quickly made her way onto the stage;

"**Well the girls of 15****th**** are just about ready for their 3****rd**** song but before that could Officers Swarek, Shaw, Diaz, Epstein, Detective Barber and Sargent Best please move over to the large table that has been set up just at the front of the dance floor" **she said to them while pointing at the table, the guys raised an eyebrow in her direction but she just shrugged and motioned for them to hurry up and move, they did so but not without wondering what the heck was going on **"Now the lights will go off so don't worry it's all part of the girl's performance for this song. So please welcome back out singing "I'm So Excited" by the Pointer Sisters the girls of 15****th**** division" **Peck said and as soon as she got to the bottom of the stage steps, the lights went out and the music started. The guys could here movement round about them but still had no clue as to what was going on; they nearly jumped out their seats when 6 spot lights suddenly appeared above the table they sat at and their stood the girls all wearing knee length black heeled boots, short denim skirts and black lacy halter neck tops; Sam gave out a quiet moan if Andy was to bend slightly in front of him standing on that table he would not be responsible for his actions in fact if he was being honest with himself he was struggling in that moment anyway with her long tanned legs right next to him he was glad when they started singing because it stopped his mind from wondering for now;

**Gail** Tonight's the night we're going to make it happen

Tonight we'll put all other things aside

**Traci** Give in this time and show me some affection

We're going for those pleasures in the night

**Sue** I want to love you, feel you wrap myself around you

I want to squeeze you, please you

**Noelle** I just can't get enough

And if you move real slow I'll let it go

**All** I'm so excited and I just can't hide it

I'm about to lose control and I think I like it

I'm so excited and I just can't hide it

And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you

**Zoe** We shouldn't even think about tomorrow

Sweet memories will last for a long, long time

**Andy** We'll have a good time baby don't you worry

And if we're still playing around boy that's just fine

**All** Let's get excited, we just can't hide it

I'm about to lose control and I think I like it

I'm so excited and I just can't hide it

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you

The guys couldn't keep their eyes of them as they were helped down off the table by event staff and made their way onto the small dance floor for their dance routine. Sam noticed that Andy was making sure her skirt moved just that bit higher every time she done a part of the dance in front of him _"yeah she'll defiantly pay" _he thought to himself as she throw him a wink. Sam again was quickly brought back to reality as Andy sat herself in his lap, her back leaning into his chest and their cheeks against each other as she started singing;

**Andy** Ooh boy I want too

Love you, feel you, wrap myself around you

I want to squeeze you, please you, no I just can't enough

And if you move real slow I'll let it go

Sam eyes suddenly went wide as his hands went straight to her hips holding her in place as she gently moved her ass over his crotch, he had to bite back the groan threatening to come out but just as quick as she had moved to his lap, she was gone and back up singing with the girls. He throw a cautious look at the other guys and noticed they were all laughing at him expression at what Andy had just done;

**All** I'm so excited and I just can't hide it

I'm about to lose control and I think I like it

I'm so excited and I just can't hide it

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you

And with that the girls made their way back onto the table to finish the song off just the same way they had started;

**All** Look what you do to me

You got me burning up

Oh, oh, oh, oh ow

How did you get to me?

I've got to give it up

Oh, oh, oh, oh ow

Baby, I'm so excited, I just can't hide it

I'm about to lose control and I think it like it, yeah

I'm so excited

The girls ended their performance on their knees on top of the table, the cheers in the room were deafening but it was worth it. Slowly coming off the table Andy took a moment too look at Sam, he was staring right back at her and his eyes were darker than before, she was defiantly going to pay later for that little show she put on for him. The girls collapsed into their men's laps and just enjoyed the few minutes of silence between them, the minute Andy sat on Sam's lap she felt just how hard he actually was she smirked before giving him a passionate kiss which got a moan out of Sam. They were brought out of their making out session by someone clearing their throat;

"**As much as I am happy for you both, please keep this at least PG for my sake" **Tommy asked and that just brought out fits of laughter from the table as Sam and Andy just shook their heads slightly embarrassed at what Tommy had said jokingly though they couldn't be more happy. The fell into comfortable conversation but Sam had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom he felt a slight daze of de ja vue from last year as he walked through the door onto the men's bathroom, god Andy really new how to get to him so to speak. Yeah she would pay later and maybe a lot more if his plan has the right answer at the end of it. It didn't take him long and he was making his way backstage with the others for their final song of the night which he couldn't wait for, this was his favourite song of the night for him that they guys had picked out. The girls watched on as event staff placed the microphones and stands on the dance floor instead of the stage, they wondered what the guys were upto;

"**Please welcome back onto the stage for their final song of the evening singing "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi the guys of 15****th****" **Superintendent Peck said as she walked off stage and caught site of Andy jumping up and down squealing like a school girl. Andy loved Bon Jovi and all of his songs, she was still cheering with a huge smile on her face as she took a seat as the lights dimmed slightly and the music started. But what came next nearly knocked the girls for six there riding onto the stage was the guys on motorbikes wearing dark jeans and back t-shirts, stopping with ease and climbing off before heading down onto the dance floor as the singing started;

**Chris** Tommy used to work on the docks

Union's been on strike

**Frank** He's down on his luck it's tough

So tough

**Jerry** Gina works the diner all day

Working for her man

**Oliver** She brings home her pay for love

For love

**Sam** She say's "We've got to hold on to what we've got

'Casuse it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot for love

We'll give it a shot"

**All** (Wo-oo) we're half way there

(Wo-oo) Living on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear

(Woo-oo) Living on a prayer

Gail was gobsmacked, sure she knew that Andy loved Bon Jovi but my god if this is her reaction to the guys singing a Bon Jovi song then she had no idea what reaction Andy would have later on.

**Dov** Tommy got his six string in hock

Now he's holding in

**Jerry** What he used to make it talk so tough

It's tough

**Chris** Gina dreams of running away

When she cries in the night

**Frank** Tommy whispers "Baby, its okay

Someday"

**Sam** We've got to hold on to what we've got

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got it each other and that's a lot for love

We'll give it a shot

**All** (Woo-oo) we're half way there

(Woo-oo) living on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it swear

(Woo-oo) living on a prayer

The guys quickly made their way back up onto the stage and sat on the motorbikes and turned them slightly;

**Oliver/Sam** Oh, we've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

**All** (Woo-oo) we're half way there

(Woo-oo) living on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it I swear

(Woo-oo) living on a prayer

(Woo-oo) we're half way there

(Woo-oo) living on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make I swear

(Woo-oo) living on a prayer

The guys ended the song with pulling the bikes up onto the back wheels and raving the engines slightly. The room erupted into cheers and whistles but Sam was only interested in Andy and if her reaction was anything to go by his plan with the help of Gail and her mum should go down well and hopefully end the way he hopes.

**And there is chapter 5 please enjoy as always. So up next the girls final song and what exactly is in Sam's plan? Well that also is up next in chapter 6 which I will hopefully have up tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again to everyone who has left a review or alerts it's really great to see so many liking this story. So what Sam have lined up for Andy? Well-read and find out and a huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 6**

Sam was getting nervous, the time for his plan was getting closer and he was praying to god that what was planned didn't scare Andy off altogether. He was so lost in thought he never seen Superintendent Peck take to the stage until he heard her speak;

"**Well it's getting closer and closer for our special guest to make their appearance up here but before that please welcome back onto the stage for their final song of the evening, singing "Domino" by Jessie J it's the girls of 15****th**** division" **and with that Superintendent Peck left the stage for what wouldn't be the final time. The lights went dim and the music started as the girls made their way onto the stage, they we're wearing tight skinny jeans with some holes along with, boots that came just above the ankles and tied at the front, they also wore white halter neck tops and short black leather jackets. They really were giving off the bad girl image;

**Zoe** I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

**Traci** You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm about to explode

**Noelle ** I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there

**Sue** Don't you know you spin me out of control

**All** Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Andy** We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby come on

**All** Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Gail** Boomin' like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby come on

**All** Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight; when we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino

**Sue** You got me losing my mind

My heart beats out of time

**Noelle** I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar

**Traci** I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running and you're taking me there

**Gail** Don't you know you spin me out of control

**All** Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Andy** We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby come on

**All** Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Zoe** Boomin' like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby come on

**All** Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight; when we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino

**Traci** Ooh baby, baby got me feeling so right

**Sue** Ooh baby, baby dancing in the moonlight

**Gail** Ooh baby, baby got me feeling so right

**Zoe** Ooh baby, baby dancing in the moonlight

**Noelle ** Ooh baby, baby got me feeling so right

**Andy** Ooh baby, baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby, baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby, baby

**All** Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight; when we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino

The girls finished their final performance to cheering and whistling, they had done it again and it was probably just as good as last time. The girls left the stage and made their way over to the table for a well-deserved brake before finding out if they had beaten the guys or not. Gail looked around to see if she could spot her mother anywhere, she still hadn't asked her if she managed to pull off what she had asked a few weeks ago, spotting her near the side of the stage she excused herself from the table ignoring Sam's stare as to where she was going. Gail was only gone a few minutes but came back with a huge smile on her face which everyone at the table noticed;

"**What I only went to speak to my mum" **she said throwing off their stares at her.

"**You don't normally smile after speaking with your mum" **Chris pointed out which everyone nodded in reply too. Gail sighed she knew they would have noticed but she couldn't help it.

"**I asked her to do something for me and she managed it that's all. It's nothing serious so please stop with the stares" **Gail rolling her eyes as she took her seat, the others looked for a few seconds longer but eventually just shrugged and got on with their conversation. Sam though kept a slight stare on Gail who winked at him before leaning in to hear what Chris was telling Dov, Sam sat with this huge smile on his face and no-one noticed which he was pleased about.

The night seemed to be moving too fast now for Sam's nerves and liking but he would take it in his stride like always, both groups stood on stage waiting to hear the results of the voting from the judges;

"**I have the results and I can tell you that this year's charity event is" **Superintendent Peck paused with a look on her face that no-one could read. The girls hearts were racing and the guys were starting to sweat **"it's a draw" **she called out. Everyone cheered like they had done all evening but the girls and guys were stunned, it was a draw they couldn't believe it, they couldn't believe it.

"**Still doesn't change anything we still whooped your asses" **Zoe all but blurted out towards the guys which caused the girls to burst out laughing as the headed off stage. The guys were still shocked but it was Oliver who recovered quickly;

"**Zoe Shaw you are no longer allowed to hang around with cops except for me" **he shouted after her which caused another round of laughing even from the guys as they left the stage. For the better part of an hour everyone was up on the dance floor as the night wore on, Sam excused himself from the table motioning to the bar but as he made his way through the crowd he by past the bar and went straight backstage, the only two people that saw him was Gail and Superintendent Peck. Suddenly the music began so quieten and Superintendent Peck took to the stage;

"**Well ladies and gentlemen it is now time for our special guest" **a lot of _"yays" _could be heard from around the room **"I really do hope you are pleased as he has flown all the way from London just for this event. Please welcome onto the stage the one and only Bon Jovi" **she practically had to yell as nearly all the woman in the place started screaming and it just got louder as the person in question steps out onto the stage with his band. Andy nearly fell of her chair when she heard Superintendent Peck said that Bon Jovi she absolutely loved him and one of her favourite songs is "Thank you for loving me", she thought back to a time when she was singing along to the radio a few months into her and Sam's partnership and it was that song she was singing, she remember they strange look Sam gave her and she just said she loved and he just nodded and nothing else was said. She sat there smiling to herself at the thought until screaming all around her could be heard getting louder, she looked up to the stage and there in the flesh was Bon Jovi himself. Andy couldn't contain it any longer, she was up screaming along with everyone else, she looked around for Sam but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly the room went quiet as Bon Jovi to the microphone;

"**It's great to be here and yes we have been asked to take part in the wonderful event but also for one certain Officer who as I'm lead to believe belongs to 15****th**** division, so Andy McNally this song is dedicated to you from Sam Swarek." **Andy nearly collapsed with shock, not only was her favourite singing standing there in the flesh but he was dedicating this song to her from Sam, she had tears in her eyes as soon as the song started, she couldn't believe he remember;

It's hard for me to say things

I want to say sometimes

There's no one here but you and me

And that broken old street light

Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to say to you

Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes when I couldn't see for

Parting my lips when I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream

Until that dream was you

When I look into your eyes

The sky's a different blue

Cross my heart

I wear no disguise

If I tried, you'd make believe

That you'd believe my lies

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes when I couldn't see

For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down

You ring the bell before they count me out

If I was drowning you would part the sea

And risk your own life to rescue me, yeah

Sam stood to the side of the curtain watching Andy, she was in complete and utter shock, had tears running down her face but he could tell she was happy. He released a deep breath he was holding waiting for his queue to head on stage. Andy was completely shell shocked, tears running freely down her face but she was happy, in fact scratch that she was more than happy. She quickly looked around for Sam again but still couldn't see him, she was starting to get a bit worried. Looking at her friends they were all wearing huge smiles looking straight at her including her Dad, sighing she looked back towards the stage and her eyes widened in shock there on stage standing next to Bon Jovi and microphone in hand was none other than Sam and what came more as a shock was when he started singing with him looking her straight in the eyes;

Lock the doors

Leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes oh, when I couldn't see

You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly

Oh, you gave me wings

You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me

Oh for loving me

By the end of the song there wasn't a dry eye in the house and that included some of the men, Sam quickly made his way down the steps towards Andy who was trying to wipe away the tears. He quickly got down on one knee and held her hand in his. Andy was gobsmacked she couldn't believe what was happening, Sam Swarek was down on one knee pulling a small black velvet box out of his jeans, her heart started to quicken;

"**Andy, I love you more than life itself and if it wasn't for Gail and Superintendent Peck then I wouldn't have been able to pull this plan off. So Andy McNally will you marry me" **and just like that you could hear a pin drop if it did as everyone waited on the answer.

**Oh I'm so sorry to leave it there but I had to, so what will Andy's answer be and what is Superintendent Peck's final song for Sam and Andy to sing together if Andy say's the right thing? Well find out next chapter and I'm afraid that will be the last one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A****gain a huge thanks you for everyone's reviews and alerts but I'm afraid to say this is the final chapter of this story. So what will Andy's answer be and what song does Superintendent Peck have in mind if she hears the right answer? Well-read and you will find out. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 7**

"_**So Andy McNally will you marry me?" **__and just like that you could hear a pin drop if it did as everyone waited on the answer._

Andy sat in complete and utter shock, she had heard what Sam had asked but she couldn't take her eyes away from the gorgeous ring in front of her. She realized it had been a few minutes since Sam had spoken. Sam was starting to feel the doubts creeping into his minds as he sat waited for Andy's answer, what if she wasn't ready and he had freaked her out. He was just about to say something until he noticed Andy lift her eyes to his and she had a huge smile on her face;

"**Yes, yes, yes" **she all but cried as she through her arms around Sam's neck making him lose his balance and fall back first onto the dance floor. Everyone in the room was in tears and cheering after Andy had said yes, Sam pushed her shoulders up slightly and took her hand as he slid the ring on her finger it was a perfect fit. Andy's smile just got wider as she seen that the ring was a perfect size and wondered how he managed that but didn't bother to ask him as her lips found Sam's for a passionate kiss forgetting about everyone around them. After a few minutes Sam pulled back;

"**We need to stop" **he said looking at her, she looked at him with a confused expression **"we're going to be giving everyone a show if we don't stop now" **he said with a smirk and had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to come out when he seen realization flicker across her eyes, she quickly pushed herself to her feet and helped Sam up onto his. Sam pulled her into his side moving towards their friends and whispered;

"**We can finish it off later though" **which got him a playful slap across the chest. Traci was the first person to pull Andy away from Sam for a look at the ring; she had tears in her eyes;

"**OMG I can't believe I never knew about this. How did I manage to miss it" **Traci practically screamed as everyone else came round to look at the ring.

"**You done good Sammy, congratulations" **Oliver said as he shook Sam's hand and pulled him into a one arm hug. As the congratulations and hovering over the ring continued at the table Sam made his way to the bar for a round of drinks for everyone on him, he was feeling generous all of a sudden. Andy decided to take this chance to speak to her dad as everyone else was busy talking about something else;

"**You look happier than me" **she said placing her head on her Dad's shoulder as he snaked an arm around her shoulders.

"**Why wouldn't I be it's not every day your daughter asks to get married. And I know Sam will never hurt you, he loves you more than anything" **he said placing a kiss on the top of her head. Andy sighed she knew her Dad was right about Sam and she felt the same for him and it grew every day. They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Sam returned with the drinks and threw Andy a wink.

Superintendent Peck stood off to the side, she had watched the whole thing unfold and she had to admit she was also crying. She knew of the past between Sam and Andy and she was more than happy that they were finally getting their happy ending and she was honoured to have played a small part in that. As she stood watching a thought came to mind, she knew the best way to end this night, she just hoped the two people would agree as she made her way back onto the stage for a final time;

"**Well this evening as certainly been a great one, so let's congratulate Officer's Swarek and McNally on their engagement once again" **she smiled as Sam gave Andy a passionate kiss as another round of cheers could be heard. **"But I have one final thing planned for everyone and that is Officer's Swarek and McNally of 15****th**** division to sing a song up here on stage together and a song of my choosing." **She said hopefully, Andy looked at Sam who just shrugged so she grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards the stage, they both laughed at the whistles they got from their friends.Superintendent Peck handed them both microphones and told them to just sing along to the lyrics that came up on screen, the lyrics would tell them when the guy would sing and when the girl would sing. They both nodded a she left the stage and the song started, Andy's eyes widened and Sam just smirked;

**Sam** Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

**Andy** 'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I owe it all to you

Sam quickly pulled Andy in for a kiss before releasing her and spinning her round, to which Andy burst out laughing. Everyone in the place was up shouting, whistling and dancing. Both Sam and Andy looked at everyone before looking at each other and shrugging _"might as well let it all go" _Andy thought to herself;

**Sam** I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me

**Andy** We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical

Fantasy

**Both** Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it

Secretly

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand

The urgency

**Sam** Just remember

**Andy** You're the one thing

**Sam** I can't get enough of

**Andy** So I'll tell you something

**Both** This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

**Sam** Hey baby

**Andy** With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

**Sam** So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control, no

**Andy** Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say "stay with me tonight"

**Sam** Just remember

You're the one thing

**Andy** I can't get enough of

**Sam** So I'll tell you something

**Both** This could be love because

I've had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you

Before Andy had a chance to do anything Sam grabbed her by the hand and took her down onto the dance floor as the song took a break from the singing. The two of them were dancing around with everyone else, Andy spotted her Dad dancing with Superintendent Peck and couldn't help the smile that came to her face and everyone looked as though they were having fun. She was pulled out from her thoughts with Sam gripping her hip slightly, she turned to look see him and noticed he was staring her straight in the eyes as the music slowed down just slightly;

**Sam** Now I've had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

**Both** I've had the time of my life

No I've never felt this way before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I found the truth

And I owe it all to you

As the song came to an end Sam pulled Andy in for another kiss but this one was full of promise, they felt loads of arms circle them just to find out it was their friends and so called family. Yeah this was how it was meant to be, they all danced around together in a huge circle, if you believe enough something will always come true.

**And there you have the final chapter to this story and I do hope you enjoy, I'm off now to start on my Hawaii 5 0 fan fic but I will be back with another Rookie Blue story soon.**


End file.
